The Twilight Saga: Sunshine
by codeman-320
Summary: When Bella was happily married to Edward Cullen and with a newborn child. She wakes up into the real world of just humans and now she has to find out what her real life was like when she forgot.
1. Waking up

All these years with Edward Cullen, I've never been happier than I am right now. I'm now a vampire with my vampire husband with no one to stop us from ever splitting up. My enemies; James, Laurent, and Victoria are dead and gone but my parents are forbidden from ever seeing me. If Charley or Renee ever found out that I was a vampire, they would try to kill the Cullen family but fail trying and end up being killed. My newborn baby Renesmee is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes upon. Even though she is growing up at an unusual rate, I'll still love her until the day she dies even though it feels like it won't be long till she looks like an old woman at the age of 10. My name is now Isabella Marie Cullen and I wouldn't change it for the world. It was until me and Edward fell asleep in our new home that I woke up the next day in my old home with my dad Charley; normal, and not with Edward.

My eye's slowly opened to a blurry picture of my Television in front of me. I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes to rid them of the blurriness. It was then as my eyes focused more, that I realized I was in the living room in Charlie's house. I was kind of speechless; I wanted to say something but my vocal cords were locked up, unable to vibrate and let me speak words. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around quickly still pretty freaked out, and then I saw Charley wiping off a wrench with a white rag as he stared at me with a smile.

"Good morning bells" Charley was in a good for a reason I don't know.

"Hey dad" I stuttered the words. I was still trying to register my surroundings as if I had no idea where I was at. Charley now looked at me confused.

"I must've worked you too hard"

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what my dad was talking about.

"You were asleep for at least 12 hours bells" my dad reminded me.

My stomach dropped and I was scared "So they weren't real…" I mumbled, but my dad heard me.

"Who wasn't real?" Charley walked around the couch and sat next to me looking concerned.

"Edward and..."

"Jacob? Of course they're real bells." He put his hand on my leg and chuckled "You must've been dreaming something pretty wild to think you're boyfriend wasn't real" he said boyfriend with a grimace. My dad I guess really didn't like Edward in real time either. Wait, my boyfriend is still Edward? And that's when my smile got really big because I couldn't believe Edward was real and still my lover. I looked down at my dad's hand on my leg and saw that his hand was black and greasy.

"Dad, why's your hand all…"

Charley removed his hand and apologized "Don't you remember? We were working on your truck, you excused yourself and I guess you fell asleep on the couch." I thought about it hard and got a headache when the memories started to kick in. I remembered me and Charley at my red truck laughing then it fast forwarded and I was looking under the hood fixing something that I couldn't even remember. And I didn't even remember being a mechanic. My dream world felt like my whole life when really it wasn't even true. I was in the dream for so long; it made me forget about my real life and made me think my dream world was real. It was so confusing to think about, it made my headache worse. Charley held me up when I was about to fall over dizzy. My eyes wandered around the room and to the clock on the wall. I was almost 8:00am and my eyes got wide with shock.

"I'm going to be late…" I whispered as I got up really fast. I tried to find my backpack as I freaked out "Help me find my backpack dad; I'm going to be late for school!" I told Charley as I pulled my hair and stumbled around the living room.

"Bella Bella Bella!" Charley ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders and held me still in front of him "It's Saturday" He said calmly to my face "No school today bells" he slowly let go of my shoulders and stared at me as he awaited my reaction.

"Oh, right…" is all I could manage to say.

"And um, do you remember what you had planned today?" Charley had a feeling I had forgotten a lot of stuff since I was acting so weird.

"Probably" I managed another smile and laughed at my own stupidity.

"Your date," He didn't like what he was saying "With…Edward"

I squealed with my hand over my mouth "He's coming here?" I jumped up and down so excited that I was going to meet my lover that still existed. I hoped he was still a vampire that could still take my heart and breath away every time I looked at his beautiful orange eyes. I wanted to feel his cold skin and feel his cold breath on my neck.

"He just called a few minutes ago, saying he was on his way…" Charley didn't sound too happy but I could care less because he wasn't my dad's lover, he was my lover and I was going on a date with him! After my excited dancing moment, there was a knock at the front door and Charley's head instantly turned towards the door. He sighed "That must be him now…" he walked to the front door and I followed him. I watched him open the door and everything went in slow motion as Edwards face came into view, then his body, then his lower body, and then his entire body. He wore a black polo shirt with black dress pants, and black sneakers?

"HI Charley, I'm here to pick up Bella" Edward smiled his perfect smile when he glared at me. When I looked at the rest of his face, I noticed he wasn't pale like the vampire in my dream; his skin was a warm peach. His eyes weren't orange from drinking the blood of animals, they were green and his hair was nice but it wasn't spiked up or anything like the Edward in my dream. My smile started to fade away as my disappointment ate away at my happiness.

"Of course you are…" Charley said as he gestured me to go out the door to Edward. I walked out to Edward and as he grabbed my hand, I was disappointed when his hands weren't as cold as I remembered in my dream, they were warm. I held back the tears that were forming from my eyes.

"I'll take good care of her Charley" I turned as Edward did towards the driveway where he had his Ford Taurus parked on the side of the lawn. I was deeply disappointed he wasn't driving his Volvo like in my dream. I held in my tears with all of my strength hoping that during our date, I would see some sign of the Edward Cullen I married and had a beautiful half vampire half human daughter with.


	2. Breaking Down

Edward and I were on the road, just driving to wherever life takes us. I looked outside the passenger side window and saw the sun has risen. I quickly looked back at Edward but to another disappointing moment, he wasn't glistening in the sun but he still didn't like it. Edward folded down the mirror above him and put it between him and the blinding light that was suppose to show his true form as a vampire, but it didn't. I sighed and continued to enjoy the view from a bridge as we crossed it. As I watched the ripples of the ocean, memories from my dream flashed before me; When Edward left me and I went cliff diving so he could come back. I saw a ghost of myself falling into the water. I think Edward was trying to say something to me but it passed by my ear and I couldn't comprehend it. My arm was grabbed then and that's when I could hear what Edward was trying to say.1

"Is there any particular place you want to go?" he asked.2

I was still trying to comprehend the real world I was in "Huh?" his words came to my mind a little too late.3

"Is something wrong?" he sounded concerned.4

I didn't want to be reminded of the dream that felt like the perfect world. It was just too sad to think about "No, I'm fine. It's nothing…" I continued to stare off into space but in the direction of the ocean, until it disappeared and the woods slid into my line of sight and then all I could think about was Jacob Black. I saw a ghost of the brown wolf that I remembered as Jacob Black running through the woods with his pack. I felt the car slow down and I immediately turned my head towards Edward who was pulling the car to the side of the road. I was afraid that I was in for some sort of deep conversation that I could care less about. I listened anyways.5

Edward turned his body towards me and leaned against his seat "Bella, I know when something's bothering you." 6

"You can't read my mind Edward." or maybe he could. 7

He looked down and smiled and then he looked back up at me 8

"Probably not, but I can read your eyes" his smile went away into a straight serious line. He stared into my eyes and tried to give me a touch of comfort but I moved away from him. Edwards's eyes burrowed like he was trying to understand me. I didn't understand why I moved away, I would never move away from my Edward. Things were so much different and I didn't want Edward to feel bad for something he didn't do "I'm sorry, this just doesn't feel right" the tears I held back were about to break free.9

I could tell Edward was trying to comprehend what was happening because he was looking right through me "I don't understand Bella".10

My mouth began to tremble as the dam of tears was cracking "Neither do I" tears leaked down the side of my face and I gasped when I started to cry. My head leaned against the window pane as I let out my sobs.11

Edward tried touching me again "Shh Bella it's going to be okay." But I pushed his hand away.12

"No it won't, everything's too different!" I wasn't mad at him or anybody. I was mad at myself for having that stupid dream. I doubt it was my period making me so sad so it had to be because of that stupid dream. Edward just sat there confused not knowing what to do.13

"What's different," he was annoyed now but he still had a hint of sympathy in his voice "Tell me and I'll do my best to fix whatever it is"14

I tried my best to calm down so I could tell him what I wanted. What I wanted was something impossible to receive but I sucked it up and asked him anyways "Can you die;" His eyes went wide and I didn't stop with my question "can you die, and come back as a vampire?" 15

Edward shook his head, he didn't like my request "You know I would if it was possible Bella," I was beginning to sob again "but you of all people should know that vampires do not exist"16

"That's a lie" I whispered under my sobs of sadness.17

"Bella…" I know he was really confused by all this. But I really needed to find something that reminded me of my dream. I wanted something that would look completely familiar. I thought of Jacob and his dark Indian skin, I knew he would look the same to me but I doubted that he would be able to phase into a big werewolf. I put the werewolf thing aside because I just wanted to see the human side of Jacob for now.18

"Take me to Jacob's" I looked down the road when I said that. When I heard Edwards disappointed sigh I looked at him then and said "Now." And I think he knew I meant business with my red puffy eyes and serious expression. Edward turned the car back on and turned it around so he could take the right road to Jacob black's house. I couldn't wait to see my best friend again. I wondered if he would be any different.19 


	3. Storytime with the wolves

Edward and I were on our way to Jacobs's house and I knew Edward didn't like going into their territory and I didn't need to be dreaming to know this. I knew the line between our land and the reservation so well it was like I could see it painted on the road in front of us. When I thought we were going to stop on the invisible line, he didn't hit the brakes and I immediately freaked out "Stop stop!" I told him but he didn't stop and he looked at me bewildered.

"Why, what's wrong?" he didn't seem cautious about it when I looked at him.

"The treaty…" I mumbled. I was unsure if the treaty was real or not.

"What treaty Bella?"

"Never mind" I was quiet the rest of the way to Jacob's house

Edward parked beside his garage where Jacob and I helped each other fix those death machines called "motorcycles" together. But then I remembered that it never happened in the real world. From a distance, I could see Jacob peaking out the window from his room and he couldn't have been happier to see me. I opened the passenger side door, closed it, and ran towards Jacob's house without looking behind me to see Edward's reaction. I felt like the worst girlfriend ever but right now I needed to get back on track in the real world and I think Jacob would be the right person to help me at that moment. When Jacob stepped through the front door of his house, he didn't have his short hair anymore. I guessed in the real world, he still had his long hair, and he wasn't buff either. Jacob looked like his old 16 year old self. He wore a grey hoodie and long black pants.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob called to me as he ran towards me. When we got close enough, we hugged and I wished that he would pick me up and spin me around like he did before. I reminded myself that Jacob wasn't strong enough anymore and that I would have to deal with it for now.

"Hey Jake, surprised to see me?" I let go of him and listened.

"Yeah…" he tilted his head and noticed something about me "Have you been crying?" he sounded concerned. I guess my eyes were still a bit red and puffy to not notice.

"It's a long story," I ran my fingers through my hair nervously when I told him.

Jacob put his hand on my shoulder "I have time," he says calmly "Come inside and chat me up about it" he gestures to his house. I could feel Edward's eyes burning into my backside and I got real nervous until me and Jacob entered his house. I heard Edward start his car and the tires rub against the gravel as he drove away. I closed the screen door behind me and as we entered the small living room, Billy black was sitting beside the couch, watching his football game.

Billy saw me enter "Hello Bella" and waved and smiled at me.

"Hi Billy" I waved back.

Jacob and I sat on his bed in his small room "So tell me about it" he stared at me with those gorgeous eyes of his, waiting for me to spill the beans but I couldn't open the can just yet.

"It was just a dream" I tried to maneuver around it.

Jacob laughed "It must've been an exciting dream then, let me hear me" I hesitated and he tried to be all cute with me "please…" and I couldn't turn him down then.

"Well, this dream involved you…"

"Yea?" he waited for the next part.

"And my boyfriend, Edward."

Jacob grimaced when I said his name. That's one thing I guess didn't change, they both hate each other for some stupid reason "What happened in this dream of yours?" he wanted to hear it so bad that he locked me in place with his beautiful stare until I told him everything.

"Vampires tried to kill me. You and your family…" I was so scared to mention anything about the dream, I was afraid I would start crying because it wasn't real anymore.

"What about my family, did they die in your dream?" As Jacob got more interested in my dream world, I got more confident in telling him.

"Well your family had the power to turn into these big wolves" I stretched my arms out to show him what I meant by 'big' wolves.

"That's pretty cool Bella," he complimented "What color was I?" he wondered.

"You mean what kind of race you were, because you were pretty Indian…"

"No no no, I mean what color was my wolf."

"Oh, you were a light brown" I looked at him then and saw a glimpse of my dream Jacob. But it quickly faded back to the real thing.

"I like brown" he smiled and I bit my lip to keep myself from jumping on top of him. I took a deep breath to calm down my hormones

"You'll never guess what the Cullen family was though" I said excitingly.

"What were they, blood sucking vampires?" he laughed.

"Yes they were actually…" I chucked at his lucky guess.

His smile disappeared "So they were trying to kill you…"

"No!" I quickly yelled to correct him "Edward and his family were vampires and they took me in like part of the family"

"And these other vampires, who were they?" Jacob asked with his mouth in a straight line and his eyes concentrating hard on my answers.

"There were three of them," I lowered my fingers as I counted them "James, Laurent, and Victoria"

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Jacob asked.

"Well at first I was playing baseball with Edward and his family…"

Jacob laughed out loud "Vampires playing baseball? That's ridiculous, how could you play with vampires?"

"I was the umpire, so I wasn't really "playing" per say" I chuckled.

"Okay okay, so what happened after that?" Jacob was so into my dream it was flattering to see him not making fun of me for it.

"It was really during the game when all three of them showed up" I told him about James hunting me down and almost killing me in the ballet studio. I moved on to when Edward left me because of my 18th birthday accident. I told him about Edward wanting to kill himself because he thought I was dead for jumping off that cliff. Jacob enjoyed hearing about Edward wanting to kill himself but I found that insulting so he apologized for that.

"So I had to go to the Volturi to make Edward see I was alive" I continued.

"Did you get there in time?" Jacob asked.

"I almost didn't. He was about to show himself to the humans that he was a vampire."

"So he…sparkled for everyone?"

"I can't help it if my mystical creatures want to be different" I chuckled "but after I got him to see me, the Volturi came and forced Edward, Alice and I to their secret lair" Before I could continue, Embry came in asking if Jacob had any Doritos's and then he saw me.

"Hey Bella, what's shaking" Embry tried to flirt with me, but it wasn't going to work.

Jacob interrupted "She was just telling me about her epic dream. It involves us being werewolves and her Cullen friends being vampires. She was just getting to the good part." Embry was interested in hearing about my dream now. He sat down against the wall of Jacob's room and listened to me. I wasn't shy about my dream anymore; I was excited to tell it. So I told them about Aro threatening to kill me if I wasn't a vampire by a certain due date. I skipped along to where Jacob got me in trouble for riding a motorcycle.

"You're such a douche Jacob" Embry laughed.

"Hey I would never do that to you in real life" Jacob told me.

"I know you wouldn't, you were just afraid for my life is all" I smiled and he smiled.

When I got to the part about the newborn army and Jasper training everyone, I just about had the whole wolf pack in Jacob's room listening to my story. But eventually we had to move story time into the living room where everyone could hear. Even Billy was listening to my story.

"I made Edward stay out of the battle so he could keep me safe"

"What a wuss" Billy commented and everyone looked at him like they couldn't believe he said that.

"He was protecting me" I told Billy.

"Yeah but if he was a vampire, he could protect you from miles away I would think"

"No, not my vampires, they were fast but they weren't as fast as The Flash or anything."

"I see. Continue" Billy said and everyone turned to me again.

I just got done describing how Seth Clearwater took out Riley and everyone in the room cheered for him and patted him on the back.

"Edward just bit her neck and her head fell off" I said imitating a falling motion. Some of the guys said "eww" but the rest liked it.

"Was there blood?" Leah Clearwater asked with interest.

"No, it was like their bodies were made of ice or something. So inside it was all cold and hard"

"That stinks" Leah said disappointed.

I told them about the little girl who surrendered and was killed by Felix of the Volturi.

"Poor girl" Leah said all crushed.

When I got to the part where Edward wanted to marry me, Emily and Leah said "Awe!" and the guys were all "ugh!"

"The last part of my dream is kind of boring, I don't know if you'd want to hear it…" I warned them

"Come on Bella, you can't just stop and leave us hanging" Jacob complained. Everyone was egging me on to tell the last part but I was afraid I would bore them with me getting pregnant and the half vampire half human baby.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys. But be prepared to fall asleep" I warned. I told them about me getting married to Edward Cullen which of course the women loved. When I was going into the Honeymoon, the guys were listening closely to any sexy details. As I told them about my pregnancy, Edward came knocking at the front screen door of the house. I waved at him to come inside and he did.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked.

"Your girlfriend was just telling us about her dream. Sit down with us" Billy invited him. Edward nodded and sat where there was room. But unfortunately for Edward, he had to sit next to Jacob and they both looked at each other, not happy to be in the same room together.

"Anyways, Edward got me pregnant with a baby that was killing me" everyone laughed and Leah slapped Edward on the arm.

"How could you?" Leah said to Edward but she was joking. When I got to the part where I had to be cut open to get the baby out, Edward was just listening just as closely as the rest.

"In order for me to survive the operation, I had to be turned into a vampire and of course I was willing to do anything to be with Edward for the rest of my life." I looked at Edward and smiled at him and he smiled back. I told them about the half human half vampire that could give people her thoughts with a single touch.

"We named her Renesmee," I looked at Jacob "but Jacob thought the name Nessie would be more appropriate" everyone looked at Jacob disappointingly.

"That's mean Jacob" Emily said.

"I'm sorry?" Jacob asked and chuckled.

The rest of the day went by so fast as I finished my story at the part when I woke up. Everyone clapped and I was embarrassed by all the attention I was getting. My smile was so big I couldn't even stretch my mouth line down to hide it. I looked out the window and I saw that it was dark and the stars were already showing.

"I got to get home, it's getting late." I got up from the couch about to leave.

"I called Charlie and I told him you were telling us a story." Billy told me.

"Was he worried?"

"No, he said as long you're with us he don't care how long you stay out"

I leaned down to give Billy a hug "Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Edward was by my side and he took my hand as we walked out of the crowded house. As we walked back to his car, we talked.

"So is that why you were acting so weird?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean" all I wanted was him to forgive me for acting so selfish.

"It's alright Bella," he gave me a kiss on the forehead "Now that I know what was bothering you, I can sleep better" he laughed but I wasn't laughing. I didn't want to be the cause of his sleeping problems.

"Can you come to my house and watch a movie with me?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

I thought about my dream and about the book Wuthering heights I was reading in it "How about Wuthering heights?"

"That's an interesting selection…"

"I know, it's just something that came to mind" I didn't want to read the book over like I did in my dream. I wanted to get it over with and watch the stupid movie instead.

"Whatever you want" and that's when I finally got to taste he real lips of Edward Cullen; they were soft and warm and I liked that change a lot.


	4. Flashback

I don't know why I wanted to watch a movie so late at night because when I popped in the movie "Wuthering heights" into the VCR, it was almost midnight. I sat back on the couch with Edward as I fast forwarded through the movie trailers with the TV remote. I folded up my legs and watched the movie trailers go by at the speed of sound. I looked at Edward, hoping that he was as excited to watch the movie as I was. But to be disappointed by his bored expression on his face as he stared at the Television.

"Tell me again why you wanted to watch this movie? I couldn't tell if he wanted to hear my story because he was interested or because he didn't like the movie and couldn't understand why I would want to watch it. I decided to not assume so much and just tell him anyways.

"Because in my dream, I never got to the ending and I thought the movie would be a lot faster than reading the book"

"Oh, okay" was all Edward could say. I felt bad for making him watch a movie he wasn't interested in. I thought that I could watch this another time because I had the rest of my life. It wasn't like tomorrow was going to be my last day on earth.

"Did you want to watch something else?" I asked, trying not to make him feel bad for me. Edward turned his head toward me and smiled. I guess he knew I caught him being uninterested in my movie and so he felt like he had to make me happy.

"No, this is fine" He leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head. I giggled happily and that's when the movie trailers were over and the movie was starting. I pushed the play button on the TV remote and I watched Wuthering Heights with my Edward, even if he wasn't very interested as long as he pretended he was I would be happy. 30 minutes into the movie, I looked over at Edward and found his eyes locked onto the TV and thought that he was really getting into the romance. I was only reading his eyes though, I had no idea how he was really feeling. An hour passed and I was getting sleepy. I was slipping away and down the couch, onto Edwards's lap where my head was now laying. I could feel his warm hand stroking my hair and that made me feel so relaxed that my eye lids closed slowly into complete darkness. As I listened to the movie, it started to fade out as I went deeper and deeper into relaxation and finally I fell asleep in Edwards lap.

My eyes opened with a start as I noticed I was back in my other house where the vampire Edward and I lived together. I saw Carlisle hovering over me "She's not breathing" he said calmly but alert so everyone knew what was going on. I heard someone crying in the back, my eyes moved toward the sound of the crying.

Alice had her hands over her mouth with tears running down her face "Oh my god. Bella please wake up." She continued to sob and pace back and forth.

"I told you she wouldn't last" I heard Rosalie say coldly on the other side of the room. I looked downwards with my eyes and saw Renesmee standing there at the front door and I knew how she felt; she was confused and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to cry or help and so she stood there frozen in place like I was in this world. I tried to smile at her but it seemed as though I couldn't move anything but my eyes. They said I wasn't breathing and yet my eyes were opened. Could they not see my open eyes? I looked over Renesmee and saw Edward standing outside with Jacob. They were arguing about something and I didn't have to be out there to know this. Jacob was pointing fingers while Edward's mouth and eyes went wide with anger. I didn't understand what was happening but as soon as I heard my dad's voice, I woke up like I went to sleep; slowly.

My eyes opened slowly and I saw my dad, Charlie shaking me awake saying over and over again. I felt cranky that he had to wake me up when I felt so comfortable "What?" I groaned.

"Why don't you go up to your room and sleep" he insisted. I didn't want to move from my comfortable spot on the couch. But if I didn't, I had a feeling that Charlie would never leave me alone until I did move.

"Alright," I got up slowly but when I went to touch Edward, he wasn't there "Where's Edward?" I asked.

Charlie looked confused "Edward was here?" I guess he wasn't here when we came home. I didn't even think about that.

"Yeah, we were watching a movie," I tried to explain "And I guess I fell asleep in the middle of it."

"Oh he must've left." He stopped and looked at me suspiciously "You two didn't do anything while I was gone did you?" he pointed to me and the spot where Edward 'was'.

I rolled my eyes "No dad, we didn't do anything".

He nodded his head, probably really happy I was still a virgin "Okay, just checking." I went up to my room still drowsy as hell. And when I plopped down on my bed, I saw my phone on the nightstand beside me was lit up on the screen. There was a voice message on the phone. I opened it up and listened to the voice message.

It was Edward speaking "Bella, I'm sorry I had to leave. I had a family emergency, I hope you can understand" and I did understand and also curious at the same time what the emergency was. I was too tired to run all the way to his house to find out so I just put my head down on the soft pillows and went back to sleep where I wasn't dreaming about vampires this time but I still wanted to find out why I went back to where I stopped dreaming this morning.


	5. A Funeral In Mind

The next day, my dad wakes me up to go to church and the first thing I thought was "We go to church?" I had no idea my dad was religious. Was I religious? There was only one way to find that out. By going with my dad to church and see if anything clicks in my brain. I didn't know what to wear to church, I figured what I had on was good enough but then I remembered that people at church are usually dressed up pretty fancy like. I looked through my closet and couldn't find anything "fancy" to wear. I turned away from my closet and saw a blue blouse with a long blue dress hanging on the rocking chair. It wasn't really my style. But if it would keep people thinking I'm a cheap hobo then I would wear it.

I rode in the passenger side of my dad's police vehicle. I had no idea what my reaction would be when I saw the religious building. My dad turned off the road and into the parking lot of the church, he parked in the very front of the lot, we were as close as we could get to the church. Charlie turned off the car, both of us continued to sit in the car and I had a gut feeling that he was going to ask me something.

Charlie turned his head toward me "Do you remember church?" he gestured towards the building with the big cross coming from the top of the building and pointing to the sky. I stared at the cross for a long time, trying to remember anything about it, but nothing would come.

"No," I mumbled. Looking away and back at Charlie I said again "No, I don't"

Charlie sighed. He was concerned for me, I could tell "Bella," he was hesitating "maybe we should get you to a doctor"

I couldn't explain what I felt at that moment. Feelings of fear and nervousness came to mind when he suggested a doctor "Dad no! All of my friends will think I'm crazy!" I couldn't even remember if I had friends in the real world or not so my words might've been meaningless.

"What other choice do we have bells, you hardly remember your life" he was sincerely worried about me and I didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't like the idea of a doctor checking my brain for weird stuff but if it was to remember my real life. I considered it, but not right away.

"I'll think about…" I said.

Charlie nodded with no facial changes "Alright." We got out of the car and walked towards the front entrance of the church.

I couldn't believe who I saw at the church I never went to. As me and Charlie walked into the main room of the church with the aisles of seats and the dead guy on the cross, My mom Renee saw us and put on a warm smile for us as she walked our way. She wore a purple dress with pink sparkling flowers on it, she looked gorgeous. I was so happy to see her there that I almost cried, but I've cried so much yesterday that I didn't want to continue with my blubbering. Instead I smiled "Mom?" I wanted to be sure I wasn't hallucinating, or dreaming of something else.

"Hey baby!" She hugged me and I returned the favor with a longer hug. As I rubbed her back, realizing she was really here, I hoped for the rest of my life that I never go back to sleep. I liked the real world better now that I can see I get to see my mother every Sunday. We let go of each other and started to converse.

"I had no idea you came here." I realized then that it was probably a weird thing to say since her and everyone else had their memories in contact. Renee gave me her confused look.

"What do you mean? We always go to church together sweetheart" And then Charlie intercepted.

"Uhm" he got her attention "She has a little bit of amnesia…" he made circle motions at his head with his finger. Renee got concerned and started to hug my shoulders

"Oh my god, what happened?" I could sense that Renee thought Charlie was at fault here and I didn't want them to fight so soon. I acted quickly.

"I'll tell you later mom." I spun out of her hold and looked at her "Right now I just want to remember church." Renee glared at Charlie and looked back at me with a smile.

"Alright then, let's get the good seats before they're taken" She took my hand like I was still a little girl and dragged me down the aisle to the front row while Charlie slowly made his way to the front to sit next to me. Before we knew it, Church had begun with the priest coming out saying pretty much the same thing all Christian churches talked about I imagined. When the time came, everyone stood up and sung songs from the hymn books that were given to everyone by the priest's assistants. By the time the singing was over, I was beginning to feel really tired. As the priest spoke about Jesus for an hour, my eyes got heavier. I laid my head on Renee's shoulder, she didn't seem to mind. I guess my mom understood how boring Church lectures could be for me.

My eye lids closed ever so slowly, the world got darker and darker until all I saw was black. Light flashed before my closed eyes and I was looking out into the night of a hole in the ground. People stood around the hole and looked into it as if they were looking at me. I heard a preaching voice "We're gathered here today," what were they gathered here for? "To say goodbye…" who was dying? "To Isabella Marie Cullen" it was me. They were going to bury my vampire body alive, or they didn't know I was undead. I saw Edward looking at me with a single tear running down his cheek. I wanted to scream to him that I was alive but he couldn't hear me, nobody could. Renesmee stood by Edward; she looked about 14 years old at least. She was growing up so fast.

I heard shovels impaling the ground as they picked up the dirt that was removed from the hole I lay in now. People in black suits dumped dirt into the whole and onto me. Was I in a coffin? I had no idea. I could feel the dirt hitting my body. Some of the dirt went into my mouth, causing me to choke. I saw Aro, Felix, Jane, and Alec standing behind Edward. Aro and Felix touched Edwards shoulders, Edward slowly walked away with the Volturi.

"Edward!" I was choking on dirt as I screamed for him "I'm alive!" the men in black picked up more dirt with their shovels and dumped the rest on my face causing darkness to spawn in my vision. I felt someone shaking me and calling my name like last night.

"Bella! Wake up!" and I did wake up to Charlie shaking me on my right side. I gasped and coughed but nothing was choking me now. I took deep, fast breaths until I was calmed. I looked around the room; it was quiet and people who were close to me, stared at me. People who were far in the back, I could hear whispering to others, asking what was happening. These dreams were my new nightmares I assumed. I couldn't go to sleep without going back to my fantasy world which apparently was still going on in my mind. After church, I agreed with Charlie that I needed to see a doctor but not just any doctor, I wanted to see Carlisle.


	6. Lucid Dreaming

My dad wasn't in any rush to get me to Carlisle but my mom was. Renee suggested that I ride in her car so that she could get me to the Cullen house faster. I didn't know this, but my mom was really close to the Cullen family which made me smile thinking about how much time I could spend with Edward now that my mom accepted him more than Charlie. Edward and his family still lived in the middle of the forest which I thought was great that it hasn't changed. Renee didn't like where the Cullen's lived because it was in a _forest_. She wished that they would live in a safer place away from all the dangerous animals, like bears…

No one was at the front door when we arrived. Charlie, Renee and I walked up to the front door when they parked the cars and I decided to be the first to knock on their glass door. Their house was still the same as my dream; a glass house with no privacy on any side of it. It must've been creepy to live in real life I assumed. I watched as Carlisle appeared around a corner and walked to the front door with a warm welcoming smile. He opened the door and greeted us "Bella, it's nice to see you again." Carlisle hugged Renee and saw the untrustworthy stare that Charlie gave him "You too Charlie." But he kept his smile.

"Thanks, um are you sure you want to help? We can find someone else." I could tell Charlie wanted to leave right away. He must've felt some strange energy in here that I couldn't feel.

Carlisle waved Charlie's concern away "It's completely fine, I don't mind at all" that's when Esme walked into the living room. I'm guessing she heard us come in and was late to greet but she jumped into the conversation like she didn't miss anything

"He's been dying to try this new technique." Charlie didn't feel uncomfortable around Esme. He couldn't keep his smile hidden when she was around. Sometimes I wonder if he would've been happier with Esme instead of Renee. I intercepted the _Technique_ statement late.

"What technique?" I hoped it didn't involve me being tied to a bed and being yelled at over and over again _the power of Christ compels you!_ If that was the case I was just going to bolt out of the house screaming at the top of my lungs. If I did that though they would _really _think I was possessed. Better not do that. Carlisle was sitting on a small stool across from the couch; I'm guessing that's where the _exorcism_ was going to take place.

"It's what psychologists use. I'm going to put you to sleep and roam around you mind to find the answers." Before I knew it, Emmett came out of nowhere from the corner of my eye.

"Like that movie Inception? That movie was badass!" Rosalie walked behind him and sighed.

"Only you would mention a stupid movie…" she insulted Emmett.

Carlisle ordered them to settle down and continued with the explanation of my _Inception?_ "I learned this technique from an old college roommate I had. He's a psychologist now" he gestured me his way "Come, have a seat" he patted the long couch in the middle of the room. And so I walked to the couch and lay down slowly with my head resting on the arm rest.

I move my eyes toward Carlisle "So what do I have to do"

"Listen to my words and it'll be over before you know it" he explained it so smoothly I was already feeling relaxed even before it started. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready." I assumed I would have to close my eyes for this and I did. I listened to his instructed words.

"Bella," my attention was on his voice "I want you to take deep breaths," I inhaled a lot of air from my mouth, into my lungs and let it go out of my nostrils "And relax all of the muscles in your body starting from your toes," I moved my toes until they were comfortable "to your legs," I let my legs go limp as if they were dead and gone "all the way up to your neck until you are completely relaxed" my neck felt just fine where it was and so I didn't worry about moving it.

"Keep taking deep breaths as you go deeper and deeper into relaxation…" It didn't take long for me to go to sleep when my head began to feel lighter and everything else what out of mind. My eyes opened with a start and I found myself enclosed in a red coffin in my vampire body. I could still hear Carlisle's voice echoing out of nowhere.

"I'm here!" I yelled out loud so Carlisle could hear me in the real world.

"Where are you at Bella? Explain your surroundings" Carlisle's voice echoed.

"I'm in a coffin, underground" I tried to punch my way out of the coffin but I only ended up breaking a little bit of it and dirt started to spill through a crack in the coffin.

"Remember Bella, this is only a dream, you can do whatever you want" Now I knew it was only a dream. I could almost feel the tears dwell from my eyes because the fact was I was living a lie "Calm down Bella, focus on the task at hand" I sucked it up and punched the coffin more and more until dirt was pouring into the coffin. I struggled to get up and go through the hole I made. I dug through the dirt with my strong vampire strength until I reached the surface. My hand punched through the last layer of dirt and into the open world. I pushed myself out of the hole and stood up to look at the sunshine in the sky before me.

"I'm out Carlisle…" I reached out to the sun and looked at my arm as it sparkled in the sunlight. We were suppose to burn I knew that now. This is only a fake fantasy world I made up for a reason I can't explain for I don't know the answer to it.

"Where are you at now Bella, what do you see?"

"I'm in a graveyard." I think I turned in circles 5 times because I was thinking about where I would find my vampire Edward. I've never been to the graveyard before and so I was pretty much lost "Carlisle, I don't know where to go…"

"You've never been to the graveyard." He stated.

I shook my head "No, I haven't…"

"The easiest thing to do is to visualize where you want to go Bella, it's a dream, remember that" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I visualized Edwards glass house and I felt myself jolt forward which made me open my eyes. I was standing in front of the Cullen's house or I mean the vampire Cullen's house. I went to the front door and knocked on it. Through the glass, I saw everyone but Edward sitting in the living room and no one was talking or saying a word. They all looked sad, even Rosalie seemed depressed. I knocked again and Rosalie saw me and smiled instantly but it went away when she knew I was looking. Alice was the first to open the door and hug me.

"Bella, you're alive!" she was crying, I could feel her tears soaking my white gown. And the sound of her blubbering almost made me cry. I didn't mean to make them worry and I felt guilty because of it. Alice backed up and wiped her eyes "What happened to you, how did you get out of the grave?" I ignored her question and observed the group as I knew they were all just a figment of my imagination.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Everyone grew silent and I knew that couldn't be good. Esme walked forward and told me the news "The Volturi took him away…" and then she began to sob. Carlisle took her in his arms.

"Why?" I kind of knew the reason he would get in trouble with the Volturi but it was only a gut feeling and it probably wasn't even true. I looked around again and didn't Renesmee either "Where's my daughter, where's Renesmee?" No one had to speak up for me to know what happened to her too. I thought maybe they took them both to their secret lair in Italy but I wasn't completely sure of that either "I got to find her…" I turned around and walked off to find a good spot to transport to the Volturi's underground lair.

"Bella wait! What are you doing!" Alice grabbed my arm to stop me but no one was going to stop me from saving Edward and our daughter from being killed.

"I'm going to go save Edward and our baby from those monsters!" I pulled my arm from her grasp and continued walking away. Alice stepped in front of me.

"You're going on foot, are you nuts? That'll take forever."

"I'm going to transport there Alice. You can come with me or just go away but I'm going!" I used my super speed to walk by her.

"Bella you can't transport, it's impossible!" Alice yelled from afar. I stopped in mid walk and turned around.

"No Alice, Vampires are impossible, werewolves are impossible…"

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice sounded crushed in her voice, almost heartbroken.

"You don't exist Alice, the vampire you doesn't exist and neither does the rest of the Cullen family." I almost cried saying the last part "This is just a dream…" I bit my lip to hold back my sobbing. My vision began to get blurry from the tears blocking it and I didn't even realize Alice and the rest of the family surrounding me until I wiped my eyes.

"You finally figured it out huh?" Alice said smiling.

"You mean you knew all this time?" I asked her.

"We all did Bella." Carlisle said.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Because you seemed so happy in your dream world and we didn't want to wake you up so soon." Esme explained.

"That kind of backfired a bit." I said and laughed and so did everyone else.

"I know why you came back though" Esme said "You never got to say goodbye to Edward"

"I want to, now." I said.

"Then we'll go together" Carlisle stated.

"Group hugs everyone!" Emmett yelled and everyone got closer and closer to me until we were all hugging each other.

"Visualize it Bella…" Esme whispered to me. I closed my eyes and imagined the Volturi's secret lair. With a quick jolt, I opened my eyes and saw Edward and my daughter Renesmee as if she was already a 13 years old girl, standing in the middle of the room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat in there thrones behind them. They smiled at us, as did Edward and Renesmee. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice stopped the hugging and let me walk towards Edward and Renesmee.

"You finally figured it out huh?" Edward smiled.

I nodded "Yea, I kind of woke up to my real life last night…"

"I knew that would happen sooner or later." He chuckled.

Renesmee looked up to me with a frown "are you going away momma?" I kneeled down to Renesmee's height and brushed through her hair with my fingers.

"I have to baby; I got to get back to my real life." Renesmee soon began to cry and hug me.

"I'm going to miss you" I picked her up and she didn't feel as heavy as a preteen should feel. I held her in my arms as she continued to cry on my shoulder.

I looked at Edward "Are you going to miss me?"

He put my cheek in hand "everyday," He kissed me and I kissed back "You have such a creative mind Bella." He chuckled "I can't believe you made all of this happen. You're amazing" he kissed me again.

"I can't believe it either; I'm never this creative…" Renesmee stopped crying and she seemed to be sleeping. She cried herself to sleep. I kissed the top of her head and handed her off to Esme.

"What about Jacob?" Edward wondered "are you going to say goodbye to him?" I totally forgot about Jacob and then I felt the guilt come back.

"I would if I knew where he was…" and that's when I heard him.

"I'm right here bells." I turned around and saw Jacob standing behind me wearing a black sleeveless shirt and his short hair was still there along with his wolf pack tattoo. I ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of you" I buried my face in his chest "are you mad?" I wondered.

"I'm not mad Bella." I looked up at Jacob "You have another life to get to and I want you to move on." he brushed the hair out of my face "Am I allowed to have one more kiss?" Jacobs's eyes glared at Edward and Jacob smiled. I guess that meant Edward didn't mind. Jacob looked into my eyes and mine into his. That's when me and my best friend Jacob locked lips until we were both done saying goodbye with our lips. We stopped kissing and I backed away from him to tell Edward the same thing with my lips.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said.

"I'll miss you," I kissed him again. It was like I couldn't let go of my fantasy vampiric Edward. But I had to in order to let myself dream like a normal person in my real life.

"I'll miss you too." Edward said. I backed away from him and stood in between Edward and Jacob as I looked up and called to the real Carlisle outside of this dream world

"I'm ready to leave!" I told the real Carlisle and his voice echoed in the room.

"When I snap my fingers at the count of three, you will wake up." I waited for him to count "One," I looked at Jacob "two," I looked at Edward "three." I closed my eyes until I heard the snap of Carlisle's fingers. I heard his fingers snap and I woke up with a start into the real world. Edward was kneeling down next to me by the couch and holding my hand "How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine now" I sat up on the couch and Edward sat down next to me.

"Was it hard to say goodbye?" Edward asked me, still holding my hand.

"Honestly, it was," I admitted "And the weird part was they all knew it was a dream."

"That's because you wanted them to know Bella." Carlisle told me.

"Yeah…" I didn't want to believe that. I wanted to believe that it was a whole new world going on inside of my mind and they all had control of themselves. I never controlled them or told them what to do. They chose to believe it was a dream all on their own and keep it to themselves until I was ready to leave to the real world. Now that my fake vampire world is out of my mind, I would have to find out more about my real life since I can probably sleep better now.


	7. The Real Thing

snI was so happy to finally get out of my fake dream world and finally focus on my real life. The first thing i did after saying goodbye to my vampire freinds and the Werewolf Jacob is hang out with Edward at the park and talk about the things i forgot. I had no idea i was so artistic when Edward showed me a picture i drew him. He kept it in the black coat pocket he was wearing as we hung out. He reminded me of an Art club i joined in high school and that's when i asked him "I'm still in high school?"

"Yeah, why? did you graduate in your dream?"

"I did and i was so happy to finally be out..."

"I can imagine how much it must suck, knowing you have to do it all over again." and Edward was completely right on that statement. it completely sucks that i have to do it over again but now i have the opportunity to make the right choices this time. After we hung out at the park, i asked him if i could see Jacob for a while. Edward got suspicious and i hoped that he would trust me and him together.

"Alright, i trust you" he formed a small smile and drove me to Jacobs house. On the way there, he never showed a sign of regret. I was happy for that.  
_

Edward parked in the grass of Jacobs lawn and i think Jacob had senses like a dog or something because he immediately came through the front door like he was expecting my arrival. He jogged over to the passenger side of Edwards car and rested his arms on the door as he spoke to me.

"Hey Bella, are you here to tell another story?"

"No not today Jake, just here to hang." we both smiled, happy to be able to hang with each other more, now that there was no treaty and more trust in the air. Jacob looked over at Edward who was being strangely quiet.

"Is it okay with him?" Jacob asked warily. I looked at Edward now, waiting for his answer.

Edward looked at us "It's okay Jake, i got to get home to help with dinner anyways." he didn't look like he was into the idea of me and Jake hanging out together but i guess he just wanted me to be happy no matter the cause. Jacob nodded.

"Alright, cool." he opened the door for me and i stepped out as he closed it behind me. Jacob looked into the car window and wished Edward a nice dinner. I was so happy to see them getting along it brung a tear to my eye. I wiped the tear away though as Jacob turned towards me "So what do you want to do today?"  
_

Jacob and I roamed the woods for a while talking more about the life i forgot about. Apparently i liked drawing people because he told me that I drew a picture of him too and he was going to show me it later. Something was rustling in the grass behind the trees far from us. Jake and I stopped in our place.

"Stay back, bella" he said cautiously guarding me with his left arm. more rustling happened and that's when a grey wolf came out from behind one of the trees just staring at us. I stepped behind Jacob, scared. Jacob wasn't scared at all though, instead he calls the wolf over to him "Hey there, come here" he whistled at it to come. I peeked over his shoulder at the wolf who slowly made its way over to us. i stayed behind Jacob.

The wolf stood on all 4 legs in front of Jacob, just looking at him. Jacob chuckled and petted the wolf who didn't seem to find him as a threat. He pulled me out from behind him to meet the wolf "It's okay, she's friendly." it was a she huh? should i be jealous? nah, i don't think so. Not jealous of a wolf anyways. I kneeled down to pet the wolf and the wolf sat down on her hind legs enjoying every minute of the attention.

It was so nice to meet a real wolf instead of a wolf phasing human. The wolf licked my face and i laughed "that's so gross!" i kept laughing anyways.

"Hey, a dogs tounge is cleaner than ours" Jacob commented.

"Yeah, true" but i couldn't help but thinking of dogs licking themselves and then licking others with the same tongue. it still grossed me out. The wolf howled in the air. I had no idea what was going on but Jacob did.

"He's calling for his pack." he informed me. I didn't know if that was bad or not. was his family going to eat us alive? i hoped not. Jacob knew what i was thinking "Don't worry, they won't hurt us. the wolves in forks are nice. At least most of them..." Awe great, there's still a chance i could get ate alive. I saw more wolves running through the woods, making their way to us.

3 of the wolves ran straight towards us but they didn't look so happy to see me touching the grey wolf. As soon as the other wolves were close enough, they stood their ground, showing their teeth as they growled. the grey wolf turned towards them and made yelping noises. I recognized this in my dream, how the wolves acted towards one another and communicated. i pleaded in my mind for her to show them that we weren't a threat.

The other wolves calmed down quickly. there lips folded back over their sharp teeth and they relaxed their bodies. The 3 wolves Sat down looking warily at us, probably trying to figure out if we were trustworthy or not.

"I think it's okay now." Jacob said. I was still afraid of them, especially this black and white wolf that kept staring at me as i walked towards it. my hand stretched towards the wolf. The wolf's lips wanted to show me its teeth but it tried to stay calm. it felt like i could read their minds or something, like i knew what they felt. My fingers touched the wolf's fur and the wolf didn't flinch. I felt a little better now knowing that the wolf wasn't going to kill me.

I petted the wolf and his eyes looked at me apoligeticlly. I smiled and petted it more and lightly kissed its face. the wolf's fur was kind of dirty and i wiped my mouth off "bleh." All in all i liked this hang out a lot more because i got out and did more and Jacob didn't have as many rules as the Cullens did. Jacob seemed more alive than Edward did. What am i saying? i shouldn't be thinking bad things about Edward; my love. my life. All i could think about now, was having a wolf as a new pet, but Charlie would never approve that. 


	8. Back to School

After I hung out with Jacob, Edward came and picked me up from his house. I told him all about the wolves coming and almost killing us until the grey wolf talking them out of it. Then I thought I probably shouldn't have told him. Next time I would want to go back over to his house, Edward would probably forbid it because he doesn't want to see me dead or something. Well, Edward dropped me off at my house at the same time Charlie was washing dishes. Guess who had to help? That s right, it was me. As me and Charlie washed dishes together, we talked about our day; first, Charlie talked about his day which consisted of Tasering somebody for the first time. He seemed happier today for some reason. I've only seen the real Charlie for 2 days; I d have to keep living in the real world in order to see what he was really like.

Next, I told him about my visit with Jacob and I was kind of hesitant to talk about the wolves because of the way Edward reacted about it. I decided to leave some of the scary parts out "Jake and I met a wolf in the woods today..."

Charlie was silent, probably picturing the wolf as a wild animal trying to kill me. He just said "Oh?" like he wasn't interested at all. Probably more worried than interested.

"Yeah, it was a grey wolf and she was really nice." I wiped off a plate before putting it in the tray next to the sink.

"It was a girl wolf?" he nodded his head, seeming more interested now "and it didn't try to kill you or anything?" he cleaned off a drinking cup with a rag before putting it up in the cupboard.

"Not at all, they were perfectly safe. I even got to pet one." Charlie's eyes got wide with surprise. I probably should have thought about the words before saying them to the one person who cares for my safety the most.

"You touched a wolf?" I had a feeling he was going to be yelling at me, saying things like 'don't you know you could've been killed?' or telling me I can't see Jacob anymore. I would understand his concern but the fact was he wasn't even there to see what happened. And I m glad he wasn't either.

"She was really nice dad, don't fret." I tried to calm him down. He didn't need to worry so much, even though wolves aren't the best animals to get close to. This wolf seemed kind enough. Charlie sighed, trying not to get too overheated I bet.

"You just have to watch yourself around those wolves Bella," I understood where he was coming from.

"I know dad."

"You'll never know when they'll turn on you."

"I understand. I ll be more careful next time." Charlie glared at me "if I ever see the wolf again I mean..." his eyes went back to the dishes.

* * *  
I had school the next morning. I wondered who my friends were in the real world. I really hoped Angela and Jessica were still my friends, if they even existed I mean. I drove into the school parking lot, remembering the awful scene that happened here in my dream; Tyler's van almost crushing me, and Edward saving my life...I got out of my truck and walked towards front office where I would get a copy of my schedule.

Charlie said he called the school and told them about my "amnesia" and so they made a copy of my school schedule so I wouldn't be roaming around the halls confused about where my classes were. My first class was Biology with Mr. Banner. Of course that would be my first class, why wouldn't it be? Would Edward be in my first class? I hoped so. He was the only familiar face in this school I recognized so far.

I got to Biology class and saw Mr. Banner at his desk at the front of the room. He greeted me with a wave and asked how I was feeling. "Good, thank you" I said. I didn't see Edward yet, but the table I sat at in my dreams was still there at the far side of the room, next to the windows. I made my way to the table with the cold hard surface. Cold...hard. Even though my nightmares stopped, I couldn't stop thinking about my other life. Knowing I was living a lie really hurt me. I knew I had to get over it someday though.

Class has already started and Edward never showed up. So I had to sit here all alone, for an hour. I really hoped there wasn't going to be any finger pricking. I remembered how I got really sick the last time, in my dream I mean. The whole class, Mr. Banner talked about things I can't even recall because in the middle of his lecture I just dozed off and fell asleep I think. Mr. Banner woke me up telling me class was over and I was so embarrassed. I thought he was going to send me to detention but he said it was alright since he heard about my "Amnesia" he was going to go easy on me until I got better.

* * *  
It was lunch time and the lunch room wasn't how I remembered it. The tables were different, as in they weren't sitting in the same places as my dream. I went to the lunch line and got my tray. As I walked the line, I heard someone calling my name and that's when I turned around and saw Angela and Jessica waving at me from across the lunch room. I was so happy that they existed that I couldn't hide my smile even if I tried. I got out of the lunch line with my food and walked to their table.

Angela got up from the table to hug me "Oh my god Bella, I heard what happened, are you alright? Are you hurt?" her concerns were starting to annoy and flatter me at the same time.

"No, I m fine Angela." I sat down next to Angela. Jessica sat on her right side.

"So what happened to make you lose your memory?" Jessica wasn't all that worried, she tried to lighten things up and not make a big deal over it.

"It's a long story."

"Hey, tell you what," Jessica got my attention "How about you tell us during the sleepover this weekend?" A girl s night? That sounded excellent for me. Finding out what we girls did together was already at the top of my "things I forgot" list.

"That's a great idea, and I can make us some popcorn and have a movie night like last weekend" Angela beamed.

"First time coming back to school and I m already partying?" I chuckled "That sounds fun, I d love to come."

"You've been going here for...how long was it?" Jessica asked Angela.

"Umm we've been here for at least 6 months...yeah it was definitely 6 months." Angela stated.

"Well it feels like the first time for me, since the..." I twirled a finger around my head, noting the Amnesia. Jessica and Angela went "ohhh" and agreed. I couldn't wait for the school week to be over. I looked around the lunch room and couldn't find Edward anywhere. Where was he at? I was getting a little worried. He should've called me if he was going to be late or if he had any plans to skip school. 


	9. Edward's sick

After school, I drove over to Edwards s house to see what was going on. When I knocked on his door, Esme answered the door "Hello Bella," she greeted. I think she knew why I came over because when I entered their house she told me the obvious "Did Edward worry you, dear?"

"Yeah, I didn't know he was going to be skipping today..." Esme rubbed my back.

"Awe, well he's up in his room. He got sick last night." Now I know why he never came to school. Was he faking it? As far as I knew he was a good actor. "You can go see him if you want, but I want to make sure he gets his rest." she smiled and I smiled back.

"I'll be quick." I said as I jogged up the stairs and into his room. This will be the first time I got to see his real room. I wondered how different it would be than my dream. I opened the door to his room as quietly as I could but unfortunately I couldn't do the best I could because it squeaked. Edward didn't move a muscle when I saw him, he was snoring so loudly. But I was glad he didn't stop snoring because that meant he was getting some good rest and I didn't want him to wake up. I walked into his room and noticed that Edward was actually lying on a bed with a single mattress. It was too bad because I would've liked to accompany him on the bed.  
He had his shelf filled with all of these classical music CD's and music from this century as well and a Television set in the middle of it all.

"He looks so peaceful..." Esme stood behind me, watching him like I was. I actually found this a bit ironic, he was watching me sleep in my dreams and now I m watching him sleep. I chuckled at the thought "What's so funny?" Esme asked.

"He just looks so cute." I lied. I wanted to stay here with Edward, I felt bad for being mad at him and I wanted to make up for it. I turned to Esme and hesitated my question "umm...do you mind if I come back later?" the other half of my question was still being pondered whether or not it was safe or not to ask it. Esme knew how much I loved Edward and her smile made me hopeful about what her answer might be.

"You want to give me a break?" Esme asked. I blushed and was speechless. I guessed she had to watch him all night and take care of him.

"Yeah...Kind of." I mumbled.

"It's alright Bella, I trust you won't be any trouble to him." she touched my shoulder and my face as she said that. It was pretty awesome that she could trust a teenage girl to be alone with a teenage boy. She had every right to trust me because with him being sick, he wouldn't be any use to me anyways. Of course I m only joking about that.

* * *  
I had to go back to my house to get my school books so I could do my homework while I watched over Edward. I may have graduated High school in my dream. But I think it's going to be a lot harder in the real world. Charlie was skeptical about me staying the night at the Cullen s house but when I told him we weren't going to be alone, he didn't mind it. I got back to the Cullen s house with my backpack and found the rest of the Cullen s back home. Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox while Alice and Rosalie gossiped about school. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen making dinner when Carlisle spotted me. He walked my direction, wiping his hands off with a towel.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing a lot better thanks to you." I thanked him again with a hug.

"I'm glad I could help," he gestured toward the kitchen "Would you like to help with Dinner? With Edward sick, I m kind of down a helper." I would've loved to help, but I only made plans to attend to Edward, I had to be honest with him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but I only came to take care of Edward." I felt bad and Carlisle didn't give me a hard time.

"It's alright, I ll let you know when dinner's ready and you can bring it to him if you'd like." That sounded good enough for me. I nodded with an agreeing smile.

"I can do that."

"Great, and if you can do Esme a favor," he went back into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of medicine and a table spoon, "she was going to give Edward his medicine for tonight and as you can see, we've got our hands full." I could give him his medicine too; after all I am here to take care of him until he got better.

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen." I took the medicine bottle and the table spoon AND my backpack up the stairs and into Edwards room. As soon as I closed the door, I dropped everything and that woke Edward up from his deep slumber. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." I picked up the medicine and the spoon.

"It's alright Bella." he coughed.

I walked over to Edwards s bed with his medicine and the first thing I wanted to ask him was how he got sick and so I did. He told me he got food poisoning from Dinner last night. I should've helped them with dinner, I thought, I didn't want him to get even worse. "What're you doing here?" Edward whispered. he could hardly talk because of how sick he was. He almost looked like the vampire in my dream; he seemed a little pale...

"Your mom told me you were sick and I wanted to take care of you." Edward didn't say anything for a bit. He was trying to process what I just said.

"You...wanted to give Esme a break?" he asked with a slight quiet laugh.

"She was happy to let me be your mom for the night." I laughed as well. I opened the bottle and poured the green liquid into the tablespoon "Now open wide, darling." I giggled.

"I hate that stuff..." he cleared his throat.

"Do you want the plane to crash?" I said, moving the spoon from side to side.

He sighed and opened his mouth. I bet he felt like a little kid when I moved the spoon into his mouth. I thought it was cute for me to feed him his medicine. It made me think of Renesmee from my dreams. Soon enough the medicine made him drowsy and he fell back to sleep. I didn't know he went back to sleep until I heard him snoring again. So I decided not to disturb him anymore and get to my homework.


End file.
